Currently, it is common to connect lined piping with flange connections having seals interposed between adjacent flanges to prevent leaking through the joint. In some instances, such as piping lined with teflon, the teflon lining can act as a sealing member when flared outwardly at the end of the pipe section between the flange pieces. Sealing flanged teflon lined piping in this manner can result in the need for periodic tightening of the flange joints, since teflon is subject to "cold flowing" when held under pressure and subjected to temperature cycling. In addition, these types of sealed flanged fittings for pipeline systems can create various associated problems when carrying flammable fluids, since the sealed joint between the flanges is the first area to fail when subject to any type of fire or high heat hazardous condition. Other explosive hazards are associated with teflon lined piping, since static charges can build up as a result of flammable or explosive fluids carried within the teflon coated piping. To dissipate the electrical charge, it has been known to provide a metal plate extending between the flanges to provide a conductor in order to ground the electrical charge capable of being built up within the teflon coated tubing during fluid flow. Currently, it can take approximately one hour to prepare stainless or steel piping with a teflon lining for connection with a flanged joint. Additional labor required for joint preparation greatly increases the cost of installing a piping system of this type.